Pokegirl Types
These are the physical characteristics of each Pokegirl, ranging from Very Near Human to Inhumanoid. Very Near Human This Pokégirl can pass for human under casual scrutiny or with minimal preparation. Megami, Ingenue, and Sorceress are all Very Near Human. Usually the only things obvious are skin, hair, eye, nail colorations being naturally of an odd color or facial markings or slight physical features being off. Eyes that usually seem a bit large for the head are another giveaway. Very Near Humans can take many human medications and eat most human foods without ill effect. Other than the usual qualities of dependence and desire to be part of a group, most Very Near Humans can understand humans fairly well and fit into human society without much effort. Near Human While still mainly human in appearance, this sort of Pokégirl has some distinguishing features that are difficult to conceal. Kittens have feline ears and a tail as well as nails that are thicker and reinforced by bracing line of harder material. Selkies have a layer of webbing between their fingers and toes, nictitating membranes on their eyes, and lightly pointed ears. Angels have large wings. In all cases they are able to take aspirin and a few other simple human medications and eat most human foods to some degree. Most Near Humans can understand human behavior patterns and adapt their behavior to fit in, though every so often they'll be completely at a loss or some odd (by human standards) behavior will take precedence. Kittens, for example, can be counted on to act somewhat feline but mainly will have no problem working a number of fairly complex jobs as long as no one throws a catnip mouse at them. Not Very Near Human This is a disputed category. While having *some* human features, the Pokégirl is not likely to be mistaken for human except at night in a deep fog and wearing hat and trench coat. This sort of Pokégirl has features or extra limbs or size problems that do not fit even the loosest definition of human. Often their thought patterns are considered odd by human standards and they are not suitable for complex jobs where a set result is required. It is not recommended that any human style medication be given the NVNH Pokégirl, though they can eat most human foods without too much difficulty. Snorlasses, with their bulk, fur, and ursine features, fit into the Not Very Near Human category. Humanoid They have the general human shape down, but there is no way that someone can pass off a Humanoid as a human no matter how much makeup is used. There is some dispute that Not Very Near Human should be lumped into this category. Humanoid Pokégirls often have very different physiologies - both internal and external, and their mental architecture is usually very different. Humanoids can usually eat a number of human foods, but medications should only be for Pokégirls or breed-specific. Buzzbreast, Quillara, and most Tigresses are Humanoid. Inhumanoid The chances of this Pokégirl passing for human are even less than for a humanoid. The body shape is not even remotely like a human one, either being centauroid or something completely alien like Parasyte. If human food can be fed to this Pokégirl, it will only be a very narrow range. Human medication should *never* be used on an Inhumanoid, sickness or bizarre side effects are almost guaranteed to result. The mental facilities are also very nonhuman and this kind of Pokégirl is virtually *never* the result of Threshold on a human girl. Certain centauroids and the like, if Domesticated, can understand and follow human laws and customs. Training a Feral to do the same only manages to frustrate everyone involved as the so-called "Mowgli Syndrome" is too much to overcome even with psychic help. Category:Pokegirls